


（路人佐/鸣佐）阴暗处

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Rape, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Summary: Sasuke was raped by a group of people,with Naruto watching them.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	（路人佐/鸣佐）阴暗处

漩涡鸣人从昏迷中醒来，身下是冰冷的水泥地面，后脑传来的阵痛让他一时反应不过来这是哪里，明明睁开了双眼却还是漆黑一片，他眨眨眼睛，睫毛刮蹭到眼前的黑色布条。漩涡鸣人忍着脑部和腹部的疼痛动了动自己的双手，被反绑住的双手无法帮助他取下眼前的布条，他努力回想着发生了什么，放学后的记忆突然像是洪水一样涌进他的大脑。  
“呦，这小子醒了。”，陌生男人的声音从自己的前方传来。  
谁？  
他感到有人向自己靠近，随后在自己身前蹲下伸手解开了自己眼睛上的黑色布条，室内昏暗的光线并没有让他的眼睛受到多大的刺激，漩涡鸣人用力眨了眨眼抬头看向自己眼前的男人……  
是他！那个放学后硬将佐助拉进车里的人！自己看到后便连忙上去想要阻止结果也被敲晕带到了这里……佐助……  
佐助！  
“……你们这些混蛋……佐助呢！你们把他怎么样了！”  
“原来那个小美人叫佐助啊”，面前的男人蹲在漩涡鸣人面前笑着说道：“他在床上躺着呢。”  
鸣人顺着男人的视线看过去，果不其然看到了在自己斜前方的一张足够两三个成年男人躺在上面的双人床，黑发的少年双手被缚在身后躺在床上还没有要清醒的迹象。  
还好……他没事……漩涡鸣人心里想到，他不知道佐助是不是得罪了这些人所以遭到了绑架还是因为佐助的家庭原因来寻仇，总之怎么看自己都是被无辜牵连进来的，绑架犯应该是怕事情败露才将自己也一道打晕带过来……只要鼬哥发现自己没有给他发信息就会派人出来找了吧……鼬哥和带土那么厉害，不会找不到他们的……现在自己只要把时间拖住等着家人来救就好，运气好的好能跑出去就更好了……  
小佐助，我可是为了你‘心甘情愿’被绑架啊，回去可不要再逼着我写作业了……  
“你们绑架我和佐助是为了什么？”，漩涡鸣人问道。  
面前的男人无聊的看了他一眼，随即站起身头也不回的向床边走去，鸣人这才发现佐助身上的校服外套早已不翼而飞，领带和衬衫纽扣也不知是不是因为挣扎的原因散开露出里面的皮肤和锁骨，男人坐在床边俯下身贴近少年的侧脸嗅着少年头发上洗发水的香味，加重的呼吸声传入漩涡鸣人的耳膜，他震惊的看着男人对佐助做出近乎迷恋一般的疯狂举动心脏开始狂跳起来。  
“混蛋！你给我离佐助远点！”，鸣人大声的喊叫引起了男人的注意，这时房屋的门突然被打开，5个看上去就像街头小混混一样的男人边说边笑的从门外进来，其中染着黄色头发的男人看了一眼地上的漩涡鸣人对着床上的人开口说道。  
“这金毛小鬼怎么办？就这么扔在这儿？”  
“扔在这儿看现场表演？他都见过我们的脸了，打晕了扔到外面肯定也不行。”  
“那怎么办？直接杀了？”  
男人直起身子松了松领口眼神却还是看着躺在床上的黑发少年说着：“做掉吧，这小鬼本来就是计划外的，不杀我们之后也会有麻烦……”  
鸣人听着他们的对话拼命让自己冷静下来，思索着只要他拿出让这些人满意的筹码他们就不会那么快的将自己灭口，只要是人就会有欲望，这些绑架犯绑架佐助如果不是为了寻仇那就只能是为了钱……  
“喂！我可以给你们钱，我家可是很有钱的啊我说，只要你们和我的父母说他们一定会拿钱来赎我的！”  
“只要你们不伤害我和佐助，我保证能让你们拿到你们这辈子都花不完的钱！”  
听到鸣人的话后床上的男人‘哈哈’的笑了两声，他舔了舔唇一双不大的眼睛阴鸷又骇人：“可惜我们对钱没什么兴趣啊？”  
“哥几个本来就只想抓这小美人爽一爽，谁成想被你这个臭小子发现了。”  
“何况打了电话你家人就有报警的风险，我可没那么傻。”  
“虽然挺对不住的，但也只能怪你倒霉。”  
漩涡鸣人看着拿着刀向自己走来的另一个人大脑开始僵直耳边也传来尖锐的耳鸣声，他从没想过自己的一生会以这种方式结束，他看着尖锐的刀刃离自己越来越近心里想着的居然是昨天答应佐助订正的卷子还没改好……  
这是他最后一次见到宇智波佐助了吧？他想到。  
“住手……”  
干燥夹杂着虚弱的声音从床上传来，宇智波佐助其实早在男人和鸣人说话之前就醒了过来，他一直在保持着昏迷时的呼吸频率让自己装作还未清醒，也在试图将被捆住的双手挣脱开，但都徒劳无功，他想弄清楚对方绑架自己的意图直到男人决定杀了鸣人后才发现自己已经不得不‘清醒’过来。  
“放了他。”，佐助的肩膀支撑着自己让自己能稍微抬起身子看着床上的男人说道。  
“呦！小美人醒了。”  
“放了他，你们的要求我都可以满足，想见鼬还是带土我都可以安排，想要钱我现在就可以给你们银行账号和密码，宇智波家也绝对不会追踪你们……只要你们放了他……”  
“放了他倒是没问题，但是小美人得答应我们一个条件。”  
“什么条件我都答应，你们放他走。”  
男人惊讶的看了看床上的人，凑近佐助伸手摸向少年的圆润的屁股，但还没来得及碰到就被少年惊恐的向后躲开。  
“你做什么！”  
“是你自己说的什么条件都答应”，男人说道：“我们也没别的要求，就想让小美人给大家操操而已。”  
“！什……”  
佐助震惊的看着眼前的男人，完全没注意到另外五个人也已经凑到了床边，他的大脑嗡嗡作响，一双眼睛好像是不可置信自己刚才听到的话，他喘着粗气想让自己逃走身体却无法做出任何反应，这时有人开始动手解开他的裤子，佐助一个激灵转过头拼命躲闪着男人正褪下自己裤子的双手。  
“混蛋！”  
“你们这群变态！给我住手啊！”  
六个男人想要脱下他的衣服简直是轻而易举，没过一会儿佐助就被男人们扒光全身上下只剩一件已经完全解开白色的衬衫，他被黄毛混混按在床上双腿被两个人压住往两侧拉开程M字打开露出下体粉嫩的小肉棒和因为惊恐而收缩的小穴，另两个在他的颈侧不停的舔弄着他白皙的皮肤，还有一人跪在自己面前啃咬着他大腿内侧的嫩肉。  
“不要……”  
宇智波佐助浑身颤抖着被迫向男人们展示着自己的身体，就连私密处也被一览无余，男人们完全不顾他的惊恐仍旧玩弄着他的全身，身后的男人用力抬起自己的下巴啃咬着嘴唇，随后男人的亲吻落了下来，他摇着头躲闪着男人恶心的嘴唇却被身下穴口突如其来的按压惊的叫出了声，身后的男人趁机撬开了他的嘴唇一寸一寸舔舐着他上颚和牙齿接着逗弄起他的舌头。佐助的胸口也被人把玩着，两颗粉色的乳头被人啃咬舔弄，甚至有人用牙齿咬住他的乳头向上拉拽，直到听到他呜呜的叫疼才松开任由带着水光的小乳头弹回。  
宇智波佐助从小接受着良好的家教，他本人也不是精力旺盛的人就连自渎都少之又少，现在被人侮辱被人打开身体让他羞愤的恨不得下一秒就昏睡过去，但身上男人们的炽热的手掌又灼烧着他全身上下的皮肤，他的嘴被用来接吻，无法吞下的口水顺着嘴角留下，乳头被人像是女人一样玩弄粘着男人们的唾液，就连下身青涩的穴口也被人按压甚至想挤进一根手指。  
“放开他！混蛋！你们给我放开他！”  
漩涡鸣人通红着双眼恶狠狠的瞪着在自己面前侮辱着佐助的男人们，他感到自己的血液正在急速的燃烧膨胀，坚硬的牙齿被他咬的嘎吱作响，辛辣的味道充斥着他的口腔胸腔剧烈的喘息和佐助压抑的叫声震的他耳边轰鸣，少年怒不可遏的嘶吼着，全身的肌肉颤抖着向前挪动想要冲上去阻止这场即将发生的轮奸。男人们好笑的停下来看着一点点蹭过来的少年，仿佛是嘲笑他的不自量力，也嘲笑他的束手无策。  
“刚才你为了这小子一条命什么条件都可以答应”，不知是哪个男人边玩弄着佐助的乳头边问道：“这小子该不会是你相好吧？”  
“唔…哈啊……鸣人……”，被暂时松开嘴唇的佐助大口喘息汲取着空气，他被吻的大脑发昏甚至有些缺氧，意识模糊不清的无法回答男人的问题，乳头传来的细微快感逐渐刺激着他的神经，原本两枚粉嫩的乳头已经被玩弄的开始肿大。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈那臭小子果然是小美人的相好吧？都这样了还不忘叫他！”  
“那就把那金毛绑一边去，让他看看自己的小情人是怎么被我们操成小母狗的！”  
事情已经不受控制了。  
漩涡鸣人已经嘶吼了有一段时间了，他被男人们拖拽着捆在床边的铁栏杆上，看着其中一个男人给佐助喂下不知名的的药物，随后男人们从床下拿出了许多他见都没见过的器具在佐助身上跃跃欲试，他看着佐助从最初的压抑声音到现在的皮肤泛着粉红的颜色，两条白皙纤细的腿互相磨蹭着甚至连腰部都扭动起来，男人们发现药效已经起作用之后开始用手指沾着润滑剂挤进他的穴口，已经软糯湿润的的穴口像是饿急了一般不受任何阻力就吃进了男人两根手指。  
“哈啊……嗯…别……嗯啊……”  
“小美人的骚屁眼饿了吧，哥哥们这就喂饱你！”  
佐助的穴口适应了侵入体内的手之后开始自主的蠕动起穴内的媚肉，男人感受到少年的嫩穴分泌出淫水后开始加快速度抽动着手指，两根手指在穴内顶撞戳此，找到了前列腺后甚至直直地按压上去，激的少年大声的呻吟腰部也弹起来。  
佐助的乳头被男人们分别夹上了两个通着电流的乳夹，微弱的电流不停刺激着敏感脆弱的乳头使得两枚乳头看起来像是两粒水葡萄一样立在胸口，他尖叫挣扎着上身想要摆脱这致命的快感，但男人们非但不理会还拿起旁边的两枚跳蛋按在乳头上。  
“不…不要啊啊啊啊——唔啊！啊啊！”  
身上和身下的敏感点同时被刺激让佐助全身激烈的挣扎起来，尚未经人事的少年头一次的性爱就是以虐待为目的早已超出他的承受范围，他的眼眶里蓄满了泪水，眨眨眼就顺着脸颊流下，纤长浓密的睫毛上也挂着雾蒙蒙的水汽，好看的脸上潮红一片看的男人们纷纷加重了呼吸声。  
“小美人坚持住，这才哪到哪啊？”  
“你看你的小男朋友还在一边看着你呢，给他表演一下你的小骚穴有多能吃怎么样？”  
话音未落就有男人拿出了一个黑色的按摩棒，按摩棒的柱身粗大的异于其他的正常型号，全身都长着软刺，硕大的龟头周围带着软软的毛刷，最顶部甚至有一个圆形的凸起以方便刺激前列腺。  
不行了……他的穴口被过于粗大的器具慢慢顶开，第一次性交就被如此粗大的玩具进入身体让佐助不得不大口喘着气，单薄的胸膛因为剧烈抖动呼吸起伏着，胸前的两颗乳珠也抖动着，宇智波佐助发出压抑的呻吟声但他越是忍着不出声男人们就越是兴奋，男性体内恶劣的施虐欲随着他的反应而水涨船高。  
“不……不行了…啊嗯、不要再进去……嗯哼！”  
握着按摩棒的男人还没将玩具全部送进他的体内就开始胡乱的戳刺着软肉，不止是戳到了哪里引得佐助发出了意料之外的闷哼声。  
“没想到这小美人的g点这么浅！”  
“还没全进去就已经顶到前列腺了，要是全操进去你是不是要爽的吹水了？”  
“你的小鸡巴也硬了，要不要哥哥们帮你撸出来啊？”  
前列腺被不停的刺激使得佐助的小肉棒早就挺立起来龟头流着透明的前液，从来没受过这种刺激的少年已经被体内的灼烧感和快感冲击的无法思考，如果不是鸣人还在一旁他可能早就向男人们求饶让自己彻底沦陷在情欲之中。  
“别……鸣、鸣人……求你…别看……”  
宇智波佐助隐忍的声音像是利剑一般穿过漩涡鸣人的耳膜，刺的他浑身的血液开始倒流随后像是爆发的岩浆一样在他的体内爆炸，鸣人开始不顾一切的挣扎着，原本湛蓝的眸子变得通红额头上的青筋暴起尖锐的牙齿咬的声声作响，佐助绝望又害怕的呻吟声在他耳边不断回响，他像是一只被侵入了领地的雄狮一般开始露出自己的爪牙恨不得把眼前这些侮辱着他心爱之人的男人们撕碎。  
“放开他！我要杀了你们！我早晚会杀了你们！！！”  
“给我放开他啊混蛋！！！”  
“你们这群畜生！！！佐助他不是你们的玩物啊！！！”  
金发少年咆哮着露出原本颇为可爱的两颗尖尖的虎牙，像只真正的野兽露出它的獠牙一样冲着男人们嘶吼，但男人们充耳不闻甚至对少年的喊话乐在其中，他们边嘻笑着将佐助的腿掰的更开边感叹着黑发少年柔韧的身体。  
“这小子腰身也太软了吧？不知道能不能劈一字马啊？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈你试试不就知道了！”  
小而紧致的肉穴终于抵不过外部的施压将巨大可怖的按摩棒全部吞了下去，佐助的胸膛不停的起伏穴口周围的嫩肉也在不自然的抽搐，男人没有理会他的反应直接将按摩棒的开关推到了最高，黑色的按摩棒开始在肉穴内不停的旋转戳刺刺激着穴内的每一处，巨大的龟头死命盯着他的前列腺转动，周边的毛刷也刮蹭着体内嘴致命的弱点，慢慢的穴内的淫水溢出的越来越多，像是个泉眼一般堵都堵不住，黏腻的液体顺着被撑开的穴嘴内流淌出来，再被男人们接住涂抹在佐助始终被电击夹夹住的奶头上，他的奶头已经被刺激的过于肿大泛着糜烂的红色，男人们毫不在意的继续慢慢的向上推动点击乳夹到的开关，不出意外的听到了意料之中的尖叫呻吟。  
“不、噫啊啊啊啊啊——放开…不要……不要再弄了…！啊啊啊啊啊——”  
佐助从来没想过男人的胸部也会如此的敏感，他被胸口和小穴里的刺激折腾的脸上泛着不自然的潮红，溺水一般拼命喘着粗气来缓解身体的激烈反应，男人们看着眼前被折腾的就差流泪求饶的少年内心的施虐欲逐渐攀升。少年的小穴已经被按摩棒开拓的软烂滑腻，周围原本被撑的大白的穴肉也变得粉红沾着淫水打着颤放佛勾引着男人们用上真家伙去好好的感受一下小穴的湿热。  
身边的男人开始上手捏上佐助红肿的乳头，肿胀的奶头弹性十足被人掐住提拉到最高处再松手任其弹回，两边的乳头都被人如此对待，反反复复数次后佐助的乳头甚至被人一碰就像是有电流一般经过全身。  
“小美人长的这么好看，给我们生孩子当老婆算了。”  
意识模糊的佐助根本听不清男人们说的话，他的小肉棒硬的早已直直的挺立起来，随着自己的挣扎拍打在自己的小腹上，但马眼里却一早就被男人们放入了尿道棒，龟头分泌出大量的前液但就算再怎么想迎接高潮也射不出来。男人们随后拿出一旁的几个针管，一个人掐着一边的乳头，另一个就拔开针管的塑料盖对准奶头的乳孔将针剂内所有的物质推入到佐助的胸部内。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！放手…唔啊！放手啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
佐助被突如其来的疼痛感刺激的大声尖叫，耳边自己的尖叫声、男人们的嘻笑声还有鸣人暴怒的嘶吼声在他脑子里搅成一团无法分辨，胸口的疼痛和男人们揉捏自己胸部的力度让他不停的挣扎摆脱地狱般的困境。  
“催乳剂老公们也已经给你打了，不够的话这里还有。”  
“等下就能和女人一样流奶了吧？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈小美人等下就要产奶给老公们喝了，开不开心？”  
男人们边说边笑着揉捏起佐助的胸肉，原本平坦的胸部因为男人们的抓弄逐渐变得胀痛起来，佐助甚至感到自己有些开始呼吸困难，少年因为疼痛和快感剧烈的喘息着，无法吞咽的口水顺着嘴边流下嫣红的小舌也像是索吻一般伸出，自己的胸部被男人们把玩色情的抓弄，小穴里还插着不停转动的按摩棒，小小的肉棒直直的挺立，宇智波佐助从没经受过这样的羞辱，过于强烈的自尊心让他一直没有放弃抵抗，直到男人们往他胸部乳孔里注射了不知道什么液体，他的胸部开始慢慢的胀痛变的柔软，乳孔也慢慢开始涨大周甚至可以看得到周围红肿的乳肉，男人们掏出放在一边的另外两根针剂又将液体注射进他的乳孔。  
“不行……别、别再弄了……好涨……嗯啊……”  
佐助已经被胸口的胀痛折磨的说不出完整的话，全身布满着大量的冷汗，胸口的疼痛已经盖过了下身传来的快感，他觉得自己的胸部在往外胀大，乳孔在男人们的按摩下逐渐的张大好像下一秒就会有什么东西从孔内射出。  
“别…放手……呜啊…胸口好疼……不要！啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
身旁的的两个男人不顾佐助的尖叫自顾自的低头舔弄起被电击夹夹住凸起的奶头，在男人卖力的舔弄吮吸下奶头竟然开始有星星点点的乳白液液体溢出，一开始只有零星的几滴，男人们不甘心的抓住佐助两边的胸乳施虐般的力度揉捏起来，白嫩的胸部早就布满了红色的掌印，终于，奶头的乳白色液体不再只有一点点而是像被堵住流道的泉眼一般一股股的流出，男人们互相看了几眼，突然将佐助胸上的点击乳夹拉下，乳孔中瞬间喷出两道乳白色的奶水滋向空中又落回到少年带着红色掌印的柔软胸部上。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——呜啊——！唔……”  
胸部终于喷出奶水使得胀痛感有所缓解，但佐助却因为自己身为一个男人却被玩弄到喷奶的羞耻和奶头产奶带来的快感大声尖叫起来，男人们看看身下长相精致的少年被注射催乳剂后居然真的可以喷出奶水而唏嘘不已。  
“呜哇！没想到男人真的可以喷奶哎……”  
“小美人果然是天生适合被操怀孕啊，这样以后就可以喂宝宝自己的奶水了。”  
“既然上面都可以喷奶了，那就剩下被操怀孕了，放心，等下老公们肯定会好好把精液喂给你的！”  
地上的漩涡鸣人看着床上被男人们玩弄的已经开始失身的佐助，双眼震惊的盯着佐助已经颤动的身体，他看到男人移动到佐助的两腿之间身后的人抓住少年的双腿像是展示般将已经红肿粘着淫水的肉穴暴露在所有人面前，巨大的按摩棒仍然不停歇的在少年的肉穴里疯狂打转，一股又一股黏腻液体顺着缝隙缓慢的流出在佐助的臀部下方形成一个不大不小的小水洼，他看着男人拉下自己的裤链，掏出早已勃起的硕大阴茎，他能感到佐助害怕而颤栗的身体，能感到佐助逐渐带着哭腔的喘息，他看到和他做对了这么多年也让他爱了这么多年的男孩不堪受辱的闭上了眼睛却被身后的男人强行的扒开在他耳边说着不堪入耳的荤话，他听到佐助大声的辱骂和男人们的哄笑声随后传来臀部被手掌拍打的声音。  
“小骚货都要挨操了嘴上还不消停！”  
“等哥哥们的大鸡巴操进去你就爽的只会浪叫了！”  
“妈的这屁股真好，又大又白！哥哥对着你的大屁股都要射了！”  
……  
……  
怎么会这样？  
他怎么会看着佐助被这些混蛋这样对待？  
他不是已经发过誓要一辈子保护他吗？  
他不是已经发誓过再也不要让他受伤了吗？  
为什么会变成这样！  
他都在做什么？他就这样眼睁睁的看着自己心爱的心被人侮辱、强暴甚至轮奸吗？  
床上的男人握着自己的阴茎磨蹭着少年的会阴，有人用自己丑陋的阴茎戳弄着少年流着奶的奶头，佐助的胸部早就白色的奶水和龟头流出的透明前液布满，原本冷清的脸上泛着艳丽的红晕沾着泪水的睫毛颤抖着像是翩跹花瓣上的露水。常年在社会上无所事事没见过大世面的小混混们哪里见过这样的美景，纷纷凑到少年身上手下不知轻重的揉捏着他的身体，白皙的皮肤青一块红一块像是熟透的浆果落在少年身体上。  
占据佐助下身的男人终于忍不住一只手握着小穴里的按摩棒反复抽插另一手套弄着自己的阴茎，巨大的按摩棒不停顶到骚穴里的敏感点刺激的佐助发出阵阵淫叫声。少年已经被折腾的浑身瘫软全身散发着情欲的热浪，他觉得自己像是发了高烧一样全身滚烫的不像话，全身的敏感点都被人拿捏在手里乳头更是像被点燃了一样火辣辣的疼痛被舔弄或是玩弄都会激起一阵电流。  
“妈的老子忍不了了，这骚货下面太会流水了！”  
男人说罢将佐助两条白嫩修长的腿扛在肩上，将穴里的按摩棒往深处捅了几次，随后猛的将按摩棒抽出，少年穴内的热液像是溪流一样从泉眼儿的冒出，原本颜色粉嫩的穴眼儿已经被道具操成了淫靡的肉红色褶皱处也沾着水光一收一缩着想要把什么东西吞吃进去。男人握着自己早已勃起硬的胀痛的粗大阴茎蹭了蹭佐助流着水儿的穴眼儿不由分说的直接操了进去。  
“···不···！呃啊啊啊——”  
突如而来的侵入让少年条件反射的弓起细腰，挺翘的小屁股被男人抓住托起离开了床铺紧贴着男人精壮的大腿，穴内紧致的嫩肉紧紧吸附着挺入的阴茎，男人享受的停顿了一会儿感受着自己的阴茎被媚肉包裹着的快感先是小幅度的戳弄最后开始大开大合的操着少年的美穴。  
“嗯啊···停，停下···啊啊！”  
“混···混蛋······呜啊！不···啊嗯······”  
“小骚货，哥哥干的你舒服吗？啊？”  
男人边操着佐助边说着侮辱性的语言，身边的其他男人也嘻嘻哈哈玩弄着少年的身子，佐助克制不住的呻吟声成了男人们最好的催情剂，他们其中一个拿着摄像机站在床边露着胯下的大鸡巴拍摄着床上的美少年被鸡巴干的眼泪直流的画面。  
从未经历过性事的少年早就被快感刺激的大脑发空，小肉棒也不受控制的射出了精液，两条白皙修长的腿弯曲在男人的臂弯里随着男人的挺进摆动，其他心急的人凑在他的两条腿旁边吮吸舔舐着白的晃眼的肌肤，没一会儿宇智波就连小腿上都布满了暧昧的吻痕和色情的牙印。男人在佐助体内顶撞的频率愈来愈快，最后终于闷哼一声将大量的精液射进少年身体深处。佐助晕乎乎的大脑能感到一股滚烫的液体射进自己的下体。  
有人将精液射进自己身体里了。  
意识到自己被内射的佐助神志慢慢回笼开始在男人们的掌控下挣扎起来，可无论他怎么哭闹也挣脱不开男人们按着自己身体的大手，他的下面还被男人的阴茎贯穿着像是一根钉子死死的楔进他的身体，男人们将他的挣扎看作是猎物最后的垂死挣扎，拿着摄像机的男人将机器架在三脚架上取代了之前操过佐助一次男人的位置，掏出自己早就硬的胀痛的阴茎捅进佐助的肉穴里。穴内的媚肉饥渴的缠上来包裹按压着粗壮的阴茎，男人舒爽的赞叹了一声随后遍大力的抽插起来。  
“操！这穴也太会夹了！”  
“你是不是天生就欠男人操啊？”  
“妈的，天生欠操的小婊子！”  
男人们在佐助耳边你一言我一语说着侮辱少年的话语，有人将佐助的上半身放在自己腿上让他侧着头给自己口交，从未有过经验的少年毫无章法的吞吐着嘴中的硬物，嘴中物体腥臊的雄性味道恶心的他不停的干呕，龟头不停戳着自己的口腔内部，男人们嘻笑着看着身下美少年的脸颊被顶出鸡巴的形状，边轮流操着他的嘴边嘲笑他是个天生吃鸡巴的小母狗，离了男人的鸡巴就活不下去。  
一个又一个男人将精液射进他的穴内，他们提着佐助的腿将他的屁股抬高不让自己射进去的精液流出，佐助的肉穴已经被操成了淫靡的紫红色，穴嘴高高的肿起显示出主人刚刚经历了不知多久荒淫的性爱。  
操累的男人们坐在一边围坐在佐助的周围将他完全包围起来状似温存的亲吻着他的身体，佐助早就被操的没有了一点力气，身体被弯折成不可思议的形状，嘴里穴里满是男人的精液，头发上睫毛上也有已经干掉的精斑，他的双手也早就被解开用来服务操不上他的男人们的阴茎，白嫩骨节分明的手上也满是龟头流出的前液和乳白色的精液。男人么将他的双腿抓起向两侧压住，接近一字马的姿势让少年发出痛苦的呜咽，少年的小屁眼暴露在外因为被操了太久合也合不拢，一个男人将自己的手指塞进去，乳白的精液立刻溢出从穴嘴周围滑下粘在佐助被睾丸拍打成艳红色的屁股上。  
男人们没有理会佐助的呜咽仍旧调戏着他全身的敏感点，身下的男人又将第二根手指捅进去，第三根也毫无阻碍的进入，直到四根手指全部塞进，少年的小屁眼已经再也没有多余的缝隙。  
“小骚货忍一忍，老公马上让你爽上天。”  
头脑混沌的佐助完全不知道男人的话代表了什么，他只觉得自己的小穴已经满胀的发疼，可突入其来的疼痛让他不知所措的尖叫出来。  
“啊啊啊——！不！不要再进去···啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
佐助被男人们抬起上半身让他能够清楚的看到自己的小屁眼被男人逐渐塞入最粗的大拇指，可怜的小洞被撑的开始发白，撕裂般的疼痛不断刺激着少年的神经，他的大腿根开始不停的抽搐，嘴里不停喘着粗气希望通过深呼吸减轻自己的痛苦，但随着男人的拇指进入紧致的洞口佐助的大脑已经完全开始发白，下身过于强烈的疼痛让他的双眼分泌出泪水，他看着玩弄着自己穴口的男人又继续将整只手掌塞进去的趋势终于崩溃的开始在男人们的怀里哭闹起来。  
“不···呜啊啊啊啊——我不要了···放开我···放过我吧······”  
“会死的···不行——不···啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
男人们兴奋的抓按着佐助不停挣扎着的身体，看着手掌慢慢的进入少年已经撕裂的下体，耳边是佐助凄厉的惨叫声，整个手掌进入后佐助全身颤抖痉挛着抽搐，小肉棒也因为疼痛萎靡不振，原本散发着热气的身体也开始冒出冷汗，佐助感觉自己像是掉进了冰窟窿一样全身僵直着不敢有多余的动作身体冷的不像话只有下体撕裂般的疼痛依旧真切。  
进入穴内的手掌在感受了一会儿穴内的温软后遍不顾主人的状态慢慢抽插起来，噗呲噗呲的水声清晰的从下方传来，因疼痛而不停抽搐的穴口也开出慢慢分泌出粘腻的浊液，男人们对少年这么快就能适应的身体赞叹不已。  
宇智波佐助的身体已经被彻底开发，虽然本人还保持着最后的理智但穴内逐渐传来的快感时根本无法忽视的，他的阴茎因为男人在体内不断揉捏戳刺敏感点慢慢抬头，身体好像也已经开始习惯靠后穴来获得快感。  
怎么会······怎么会这样······  
他看着男人在自己体内抽插着的手掌身体竟然慢慢起了反应，大量的前列腺液从后穴涌出，男人们唏嘘着看着淫水从交合处流出纷纷上前用手刮蹭着浊液再摸在他的腰上屁股上，有人也会让他张开嘴让他吧自己沾满了液体的手指舔干净，脑袋晕晕乎乎的佐助只能听从最基本的指令像是被奸傻了一样顺从。他的胸乳不断的流出乳白的奶水，乳头肿胀的像只饱满的石榴果肉一样艳红剔透，奶水顺着他有些胀起的柔软乳肉两侧流下打湿了床单，有一部分流向另一侧积在‘乳沟’内。  
少年下面被可怖的手掌进入，面上潮红眼角泛起色情的红晕，小舌也从吃阴茎吃到红肿的嘴唇内伸出舔舐着男人的手指，身上到处都沾着自己的淫水合精液，活像一个靠吸食男人精气过活的妖精。在一旁观看了好久的人终于耐不住性子催着手掌的主人从佐助的穴内出来，男人不满却无可奈何的咂巴咂巴嘴将自己的手掌缓慢的从紧紧吸附着自己的穴内抽出。  
“呜嗯···啊，哈啊······”  
整只手掌终于从洞穴内抽出，红艳艳的小屁眼沾着晶莹的粘液从屁股尖上滴下，洞口已经被手掌完全撑大，像是个淫荡的无底洞一样收缩着邀请着男人的鸡巴进入。  
等了好久的男人终于占到了少年已经被操熟的美穴，提起自己的鸡巴，不受任何阻碍的就直捅了进去。  
“哈啊！啊啊！嗯啊····呜，呜嗯······”  
手掌的温度固然比不上滚烫的大鸡吧，适应了手掌温度的嫩穴被突如其来的大鸡巴烫的一阵抽搐不停收缩按摩着肉棒，痉挛着飞出一股股淫水滋在龟头上。  
“他妈的！小婊子还敢用屁眼吹水！哥哥今天就用大鸡巴操死你！”  
男人边操边掌掴着少年的臀部，啪啪的肉体撞击声回荡在整个地下仓库里。  
这场欢淫无度的强奸派对不知持续了多久，宇智波佐助好似失去神志一样任由男人们翻来覆去的玩弄，男人们对于普通的活塞运动咋就失去了兴趣，少年沾满了泪水的艳丽面容不断激增着他们心底的嗜虐因子。佐助白皙的身体布满了青紫的掐痕和鲜红的掌印，大大小小的吻痕也爬满了全身，圆润挺翘的小屁股上还留着男人们掌掴后留下的红色淤痕，白色的精液和透明的淫水不断从交合处流下，像是根本不会干涸的泉眼儿一般噗呲噗呲的涌出。男人们拉着佐助的胳膊把他拖到床下，少年的双腿软的像是没有骨头一样根本站都站不住，男人们哈哈大笑说着小荡妇被操的连站都站不直了。宇智波佐助双眼发直的被身后操着他的男人原地抱起，将他两条纤细的腿抱在臂弯中，这种像是给小孩自把尿一样的姿势让男人的阴茎进入的更深，他们像是抬花轿一样将佐助围在中间，身前的男人将早就丢在一旁的跳蛋打开贴在少年红肿流奶的乳头上，看着佐助像水蛇一样因乳头传来的快感不停的扭动上身。  
宇智波佐助的耳边只充斥着肉体拍打的声音，他的大脑一片空白像已经死机一样停止运作，嗡嗡尖锐的耳鸣声也不绝于耳，他早就听不见床另一边漩涡鸣人的怒吼声。原本的不甘和被在心上人面前被迫打开身体的羞愤早就被消磨殆尽，他的身体已经完全适应了阴茎的操弄，原本就敏感的身子在男人们的不断开发下更是敏感的不像话，仿佛被人碰一下就会有电流传入他的神经。他被男人们任意摆弄成各种各样的姿势，不管是像现在被人抱在怀里操弄还是像母兽一样翘起屁股被阴茎进入都能给他带来快感，男人们将在放在地上让他边挨操边向前走，交合处流出的淫液啪嗒啪嗒的滴在地上形成一个又一个被水阴湿的痕迹，他的双腿好像不是自己的软的完全不能够支撑自己的体重，佐助摇着头想让男人们放过自己，可正在性头上的施暴者怎么会顾及他的感受。男人不停掌掴着少年的臀部像是骑马一样催促着他先前走，痛极的佐助无法只能慢慢地挪动自己的双腿。  
“舒不舒服？哥哥操的你舒不舒服！”  
“小婊子天生就是个吃男人热精的精液便所，哥哥这就把精液给你，屁眼给老子收紧了！”  
男人说着将自己已经变得稀薄的精液射在佐助的体内，已经被内射了不知道多少次的佐助还是没办法习惯滚烫的精液注入自己体内的感觉，男人射完精后抽出自己的精液，拍了拍少年的臀瓣让他把屁眼收紧不准把一滴精液漏出来。一边的胖男人从床上拿来震动肛塞塞进了佐助的肉穴里将所有精液都堵在里面。  
“哈啊···嗯·····呜啊······”  
“小美人吃了哥哥们这么多精液，明天就会怀孕的。”  
“不···不可能的······啊······”  
“怎么不可能，你就是只母狗，小母狗吃了精液就会怀孕，等再过几个月你的肚子就会鼓起来，孩子会压迫你的前列腺，这样你就会不停高潮小屁眼也会一直喷水。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈到时候哥哥们就用大肉棒堵住你的小屁眼，不然你这个浪逼水儿还不留的到处都是！”  
“呜啊！不····啊啊啊啊——拿出去，不能···不能再操了·····”  
“装什么装，你的小屁眼能吃的很呢！”  
男人们说着将少年抱起扔在已经一塌糊涂的床上，取来红色的绳子将他的手腕和脚腕绑在一起，佐助的双腿被迫呈M形打开，穴内的巨大肛塞仍在红肿的小穴内顶撞，过多的快感像是海浪一样拍打在他的身上，他的呻吟声越来越大，像是小孩子一样不计形象的哭出声来。  
“拿出去···呜啊·····混蛋···我要杀了你们···我一定要杀了你们······”  
······鸣人······  
“···鸣人······”  
“呦，小美人叫谁呢？”  
······救救我······  
“救救我······”  
失去理智的宇智波佐助无意识的呼唤着自己的名字。  
他在叫我。  
他在求我救他。  
漩涡鸣人早在最初就因想要挣脱锁链时用上了全部的力气，他的手腕被受手挎磨出了深深的凹痕，锁链嵌进他的肉里流处鲜红的血液，他不甘地看着男人么将一根根丑陋的阴茎送进佐助的体内，狠戾的眼神盯着每个施暴者的脸，他要把这些人刻进自己的脑海里，获救之后他要把这些侮辱过佐助的混蛋千刀万剐，要用最可怖的方式将他们送进地狱。  
可他期待着的救援始终没有来。男人们对他的咒骂充耳不闻，他们玩弄着佐助的身体像是要将他们多年没有发泄过的情欲全部加注在少年的身上，他看着佐助被情欲染红的脸和快感过后痛苦崩溃的呻吟狠命的咬住自己的嘴唇，血液从齿间流出血腥的味道弥漫在了他的口鼻，仿佛只有疼痛才会让他接受眼前的事实。  
他发誓要一辈子保护着的心上人在他的面前被人强暴轮奸。  
可他却什么也做不到。  
他救不了自己，也没办法救佐助。  
他一直以保护者的身份自居，也一直自以为是的以拯救者的身份呆在佐助的身边，从佐助离家出走到他跟着那个阴沉像是蛇一样的老师加入实验室，他都一直认为佐助的做法是错误的是不合常理的，他叛离了家族走出了家人的保护伞，他也就随着佐助从家里走出来，私底下给宇智波鼬汇报佐助的行踪。但到头来他还是什么也做不到，他还是没能保护好他。  
这样是不够的。  
只有这样是不够的。  
他睁开眼睛看着男人们将一件件平时他见都没见过的道具用在佐助的身上，宇智波佐助早就被折磨的失去了理智，他嘴里胡乱说着求饶的话，过多的快感早就转变成了痛苦席卷着他的神经，他觉得自己就要被这些人操死在这里。男人们持续的玩弄让他连喘息都开始变得缓慢，最终昏睡过去。  
“妈的！小骚货昏过去了！”  
发现佐助没有了声响了之后男人们也惊出了一身冷汗，他们将少年身上的道具取下解开一直束缚少年的绳子将他平放在床上。被折磨了数个小时的少年身体布满了可怖的伤痕，吻痕密密麻麻分布在脖颈胸口还有大腿内侧，下体更是被精液淫水糊成一片泥泞不堪，小洞最边缘的嫩肉红肿外翻可怜兮兮的吐着泡泡颤抖着，小肉棒也无精打采的垂在双腿中间；他的双腿被捆绑的太久以至于绳子解开后不能自己并拢，大腿内侧被男人们啃咬的几乎吻痕和牙印；腰部被男人的手掌掐出了触目惊心的紫色淤青。  
这场可怕的轮奸终是暂时告一段落。  
男人们没有给少年清理下体反而将一根普通的肛塞塞了进去防止精液流出，他们有人抽着烟继续抚摸着佐助光滑的皮肤，感叹着少年肌肤细腻的触感，有人下床拿出几瓶水分给同伴。  
最早和鸣人说话的男人抽着烟走向他踢了踢蜷缩在地上的金发少年，毫不在意的开口说道：“喂，看自己男朋友被人操感觉怎么样？”  
“······”  
金发的少年抬起沾满尘土的脸冷笑地看着面前的男人：“你们真觉得自己这么做了之后能活着见到明天的太阳吗?”  
“臭小子还敢威胁老子！”  
“实话实说而已，佐助的家族不会放过你们的，他的叔叔是特种战斗部队的队长，哥哥也是军界要员，要是他们知道自己捧在手心的孩子被你们这么对待可能会立刻掏枪杀了你们。”  
“当然我不会让他们这么做——”  
“我就先戳瞎你们的双眼，再扒掉你们的舌头，砍下你们染指过他的每一根手指最后再把整条手臂砍下——”  
“你们应该也有父母家人吧，我们抓住你们的兄弟姐妹让他们也尝尝这样的痛苦——”  
还未等漩涡鸣人的话音落下，门外突然传来强烈的撞击声，那声音震耳欲聋像是许多只猛兽想要冲破围栏，金发的少年瞪着天蓝色的眼睛死盯着男人的脸，他的眼睛已经红的开始充血，嘴角的鲜血也顺着下颌缓慢滴落。  
“我说过我会杀了你们。”  
“你们谁都跑不掉。”  
男人们惊恐的看着坚实的铁门被不知名的物体撞开，随后冲进五个身穿黑色制服的人，为首的男人皮肤苍白留着一头乌黑的长发，他身后的四人里竟然还有一名红发的少女。  
是大蛇丸啊······  
这个老不死的男人终于找过来了。  
金发的少年面无表情看着佐助的导师和鹰小队将施暴者们打翻在地，他叫住了一旁的兜让他为自己解开锁链随后站起身踉跄着走向床边将昏迷的少年抱在怀里。  
“···佐助他······”，红发的少女明显看到了黑发少年浑身的惨状，愤怒将绑在腿部的刀插进了身边施暴者的腹部。  
“你们竟敢这么对他——！”  
“大蛇丸。”  
漩涡鸣人抱着佐助开口说道：“这些人不要杀了。”  
“他们不配死的那么痛快。”  
阳光的少年此时浑身散发着令人不寒而栗的气息，大蛇丸眯起自己的蛇瞳难得的没有开口嘲讽这个被自己的得意门生称作‘吊车尾’的决定。  
“你终于有点千手的样子了呢，鸣人君。”  
大蛇丸看着金发少年从自己身边走过，他怀里的人仍旧毫无反应的昏睡着。  
就这么继续睡下去吧，佐助君。  
等你醒来之后，该迎接的不知是否会是黎明呢。

end


End file.
